1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus controlling system which includes an apparatus having a drivable portion and a remote control device for remotely controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation input device described in JP-A-2014-191780 is an example of an operation input device of an air blower which operates the air blower through a gesture input of an operator. In paragraph [0035] of JP-A-2014-191780, it is described that “the gesture input that moves the input operation body near the air outlet can be reliably detected without exception since the movement direction of the input operation body is detected from the capacitance value changing depending on the distance from the input operation body approaching a blast port without using a camera or an infrared sensor”. In paragraph [0044], it is described that “the wind direction of the air blower can be operated through the intuitive gesture input which matches with an adjustment direction of a wind direction of the blast port operated by the operator”.
In paragraphs [0073] and [0074] of JP-A-2014-191780, it is described that “the storage unit 21 further stores a predetermined operation content that the car air-conditioner 50 is operated in association with the relative movement directions of the hand 30 detected by motion detector”, and “when the relative movement direction of the hand 30 is detected, the MPU 10 reads the operation content stored in association with the movement direction from the storage unit 21, and outputs the operation signal generated from the operation content, . . . , to a control target”.
However, there is a problem that an operability is deteriorated in a case where the adjustment of a direction and a position such as an illumination direction or a focal length of a moving light is independently remote-controlled.
For example, in a case where the adjustment of the direction and the position is performed, it is necessary to perform a fine adjustment control in a motion control, and it is difficult to perform the fine adjustment, which is desired by the operator, on a variable device without the fine adjustment control. In addition, only with the fine adjustment control, the repetitive operation is necessarily performed many times in a case where a portion is desired to move largely, and thus the operation becomes complicated. Further, when gestures associated with the fine adjustment control and the rough adjustment control are not similar with each other, the operator cannot perform an intuitive gesture. Generally, the gesture is not generated from a language, but generated from a body motion or a hand motion expressed as the motion of the body. In this specification, an operation such as a touch, a tap, a flick, and a rotation on a panel such as the capacitance sensor is widely referred to as the gesture.